tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiding the Railroad
'''Raiding the Railroad '''was the first multifaction arc to occur in the roleplay, occurring sometime after The Newcomers series and happening shortly after the formation of the faction, We've Gone Rogue. With the recent activity of Aogiri Tree and the emergence of a group who deem themselves the Marionettes, the CCG assigns several investigators to protect a shipment of quinque steel and RC suppressants being transported from the north by bullet-train. Summary As expected, Aogiri Tree and the Rogues are there to detonate the rails right as the train passes beneath a bridge, triggering the train's emergency braking systems and forcing them to come to a stop. The train goes into lockdown right as the ghouls enter each car, isolating each section but allowing people to escape using the emergency exits on the sides. Most fights consisted of two investigators and two ghouls. * CAR 1: Akane Hotaru and Hiraku Kei VS No-Eyed King (Kana Itsuhara) and Soprano (Kotome Nene) * CAR 2: Jiro Horikoshi and Dan Hohen VS Incision (Maki Itokawa) and Kasumi Mozukai * CAR 3: Kouta Matsushita and Kristof Brandt VS Koi (Atsui Koi) and Smiles (Jack Conklin) * CAR 4: Ashton Irika and Hibiki Maki VS Ice (Kuroneki Osiris) and Joo (Amsel Eicher Kaiser) * CAR 5: Marune Nakamori and Seph Winters VS Puppeteer (Tatsuhiro Owari) and Queen (Ayano Morino) * CAR 6: Izumi Okazaki and Kosei Waller VS Isadora Tricot and Scorpion (Koji Yukimura) * CAR 7: Kichirou Kurosawa and Junko Kobayashi VS Fox (Kota Okada) and Fox (Kane Heyma) * CAR 8: Alistair Bake and Kenji Nakamura VS Miruno (A-RANK NPC) Car 1 Special Class Akane unsheathes her Hachiman, a katana-like rinkaku quinque, immediately upon the arrival of the ghouls. The No-Eyed King, Kana, wields a kagune resembling a rinkaku that is revealed to actually be an ukaku, and enters the car with Kotome Nene (ghoul), who immediately uproots a chair and hurls it at the two investigators. This projectile is blocked by Rank 2 Investigator Hiraku Kei, who takes out his quinque and enlarges it to defend them both. The group divides into two pairs, with Akane facing off against Kana and Hiraku taking on Kotome. Several hundred tentacles burst from Kana's back and wrap around her to form a chestplate of armor as Akane dodges the tendrils coming at her and returns with strikes of her own. However, her attacks against the kagune-chestplate are useless and it cannot be pierced even as the investigator makes a direct stab. The tentacles emerge from the armor and fling Akane's quinque away. The two fight for a short period of time with Kana having the upper hand due to her ghoulish properties. Eventually, Akane reclaims her quinque and suddenly reveals a trump in the form of Hachiman's ability to suddenly extend its blades, spearing them towards Kana's head. However, Kana's kagune folds into the form of a helmet over her head and negates the damage. Akane fails to do any damage to Kana with her blade due to her armor. She changes the form of her quinque, splitting it into two whips which begin to overwhelm the ghoul and force her to retract her tendrils into a protective ball. Akane then swaps the whips back into two katanas and stabs them straight through the covering, nearly impaling Kana through the face before the protective covering thrusts outwards in all directions, slamming Akane into a wall. Akane continues to switch between the different forms of her quinque, but is gradually overwhelmed by Kana's kagune. After she is slammed into the wall for the third time, she loses consciousness. Meanwhile, Kotome throws another chair at Hiraku who counters it with the earlier chair. These two clearly hate furniture. Kotome forms his koukaku into a long blade around his arm while Hiraku forms his shiftable quinque into a long, thin metal sword. The two exchange several blows and both Hiraku and Kotome sustain a fair amount of injuries. However, Hiraku is at a disadvantage due to being a human in comparison to his ghoul opponent. Kotome threatens Hiraku and tells him that he is only here for the shipment, and so Hiraku flees the car. This car was a victory for Aogiri Tree and the Rogues. Car 2 Black-uniformed Rank 2 Investigator Jiro and Initiate Dan are stationed in the second car of the bullet train. Aogiri Tree executive Maki and Kazumi Mozukai (ghoul) enter through the side of the car, Maki wielding his signature cane and Jiro responding by pulling out a set of knives and throwing them at him. The two enter into a duel of their own, with Maki striking with his cane as Jiro replicates his knives several times and casts them at his cane-wielding target. Mokuzai unleashes a quinque sword despite being a ghoul which prompts initiate Dan to spray q-bullets at her. The bullets prove useless as she releases her ukaku and flies past them into close-quarters range to begin attacking him. Dan, however, responds with his own speed and dodges. With her opponent running, she assists Maki in double-teaming Jiro. By this point Maki has caught one of Jiro's knives and laughs at how he has always desired a parrying weapon, to which Jiro responds like a poor antagonist that the knives will disappear in three minutes anyways. Mokuzai and Maki double-team Jiro and an artery in his leg is severed, causing blood loss, until Dan reacts with a spray of q-bullets which embed themselves in Mokuzai's shoulder. Mokuzai returns to Dan to keep him occupied and prioritizes the use of her blade again, taking a fencing like position. Jiro tosses Dan a few of his blades, but his earlier announcement backfires as Mokuzai realizes she only needs to wait a few minutes before her opponent's weapons disappear again. Maki keeps the already injured Jiro subdued, but Dan then runs past Mokuzai in an attempt to aid him, grabbing Maki's cane momentarily even as Mokuzai follows and strikes him. Maki reobtains his cane and then intends to kill the initiate, but Mokuzai reminds him of the objective and begins grabbing the supplies. Jiro attempts to distract them using his knives, but Mokuzai and Maki dash out of the train with the objectives in their possession, and he passes out from blood loss shortly after. Dan then radios the medical group and reports their loss. This car was a victory for Aogiri Tree and the Rogues. Car 3 Rank 2 investigator Kouta Matsushita is very angry when his joke is interrupted by the explosion. Stationed with initiate Kristof Brandt, he immediately brings out his quinque, a weapon resembling a hammer with an oversized head. Atsui Koi of the Rogues, as well as Jack Conklin, a factionless ghoul who tagged along after spotting the ghouls gathering by the rails, enter the car through a shattered window. Personality wise, both pairs seem rather dysfunctional. Jack activates his kagune, forming a shield on his left side as his right morphs into a long, wide blade. He attempts to strike both investigators but is intercepted by Kouta. Simultaneously, Koi lands a kick on Kristof who shrugs the damage off and shakes his assailant's hand, introducing himself warmly before moving to the back of the car and leaving Kouta to face off against Jack. Koi reveals his bikaku, a tail with a brush like apparatus at the end that drips with secretions, covering the floor in fluid. Kristof backs up against the quinque steel shipments and is shown to be carrying no quinque, his only weapons for the night being his muscles. The two engage in a brief conversation before Koi explains that they are only interested in the shipment and Kristof runs off to assist Kouta, telling Koi that they may have the shipment if that is all they desire. As this occurs, Jack exchanges his shield for a second sword and leaps onto the ceiling, striking at Kouta repeatedly from above. The investigator is overwhelmed as Koi and Kristof have their conversation and just barely manages to stop the attacks using his quinque. As Jack merges his swords into one larger one and cleaves down towards Kouta, Kristof intervenes and smashes into his left side, Kouta's hammer accompanying it and sandwiching the ghoul in between their strikes. Jack takes heavy damage but forces the two investigators back with his blades, causing heavy damage to Kristof's arms as Kouta is yanked by Koi's bikaku. Unable to use his heavy quinque while grounded, he throws a flurry of punches at Koi, whose mask begins to crack under the force before he tosses the investigator off and slides him across the floor to Jack. Jack, however, tells the investigator to go before the situation worsens. Seeing Kristof's injuries, Kouta attempts to bluff and say that stronger investigators are coming, but Koi counters by saying there are stronger foes on their side as well. Koi and Jack grab the shipments, and after some introductions between Jack, Kouta, and Kristof, the ghouls depart and leave Kristof and Kouta in the broken car. This car was a victory for Aogiri Tree and the Rogues. Car 4 Rank 2 investigators Ashton Irika and Hibiki Maki are stationed in the fourth car. Initially, only one ghoul enters the car—Osiris Kuroneki of the Rogues—who unleashes a hail of ukaku shards as he enters through the window. Both investigators dodge the shards and activate their quinques, Ashton's being a double-ended ukaku type that fires shards from either end and Hibiki's forming two circular glaives, and return fire at Osiris, who dodges. All characters involved in this car are noted to be rather agile. Hibiki attempts to sever Osiris' kagune covered arm, but Osiris yet again dodges. Following this, Amsel, another ukaku ghoul this time belonging to Aogiri Tree, enters the car and fires ukaku shards at both investigators. Both investigators are struck by a few of these shards and Amsel is prompted by Osiris to continue until they run behind cover in the form of the passenger seats. Both parties then run down the middle of the aisle towards each other. Ashton and Osiris leap into the air, but Osiris fires a barrage of ukaku shards into Ashton's left leg and downs him before he can land properly. Ashton then throws his quinque at Amsel, who hits the floor in an attempt to dodge but is struck through her left ukaku wing. Following this, Ashton resigns, and the four characters in the car all agree to allow Hibiki and Osiris to duel it out with Amsel saying that it will not take both of them to take him out. However, shortly after the two of them begin their private clash, Amsel and Ashton once again begin to interfere. Hibiki and the already injured Ashton are overtaken by the ghouls, and the ghouls escape with the crates as Ashton calls for medical help. This car was a victory for Aogiri Tree and the Rogues. Car 5 The leader of the Rogues, Tatsuhiro Owari, enters through the doors before they lock for good. He forgets his quinque but wields a spare that takes the form of a cane-sword. Ayano Morino (ghoul) enters from the opposite side and starts by firing a few ukaku shards which miss. Associate Special Class Marune tells Seph to take on the ukaku as she unleashes her quinque, a bloom of coverts resembling the moth-like Fueguchi, and Seph and Ayano move onto the roof of the car as Tatsuhiro and Marune duel inside. Tatsuhiro's spare quinque begins to take damage as he strikes against the serrated edges of Marune's quinque. The two duel for a short period of time, Marune having little to no trouble blocking but getting knocked off of her feet continuously and struggling when he presses towards her. At one point she nearly breaks his quinque after he embeds it into the ground to shift his body, but Tatsuhiro stops the tendril of her quinque with one hand and reclaims his weapon with the other. Following this, Marune's quinque begins to constrict his arm, nearly crushing it entirely before she flings him against a wall and he fights back in a last burst of energy. They duel for a short while afterwards, but soon enough Tatsuhiro jumps from the car and leaves the scene. Up on the roof, Seph and Ayano duel it out and both sustain minor injuries. Ayano then retreats into an empty car and intends to ambush Seph, but Seph retreats in order to continue defending the shipment as ordered. She follows after him and continues to damage him using shards from her ukaku. As she flies past, however, Seph jumps up and pulls her down, stabbing her through the stomach with his reformed Riptide spear. The two then have a brief conversation as Seph keeps Ayano pinned using the back of his spear, but Ayano then reveals her status as a chimera by using her bikaku to sweep him off of his feet and flees to an empty car. Car 6 Rank 2 investigators Izumi Okazaki and Kosei Waller of Ren Squad are stationed in the sixth car. Following the bombing of the rails, Izumi immediately activates his katana-like quinque while Kosei draws a pistol loaded with q-bullets and intends to provide cover from the back. Isadora Tricot of the Rogues enters through a window in a burst of glass and ukaku shards, the mouths on her ukakus screaming enthusiastically every so often. Meanwhile, another Rogues member by the name of Koji Yukimura enters and snakes his bikaku around the outside of the car. Both investigators dodge the storm of ukaku shards before Izumi runs as Isadora, who reveals her status as a chimera and uses her koukaku to parry Izumi's blade. Izumi is stunned as Isadora's ukaku wings continue to speak periodically, wanting to consume him and even shouting at her when she becomes caught up in her thoughts. His quinque tears through one of Isadora's wings before he is forced to pull back. During this, Kosei fires q-bullets at Koji, who blocks the shots using his kagune. Seeing their inefficiency, Kosei then gives the ghouls one last chance to leave as he grips onto his quinque case. The ghouls refuse and Koji then attempts to sever Izumi's hand, forcing him to pull back from Isadora. Kosei empties the remaining q-bullets in his magazine before activating his quinque, a heavy staff, and charging towards Koji who loses his hand but retaliates by knocking him back against the metal crates. As Koji gets to moving the crates, Kosei and Izumi both attack Isadora after Kosei realizes his quinque cannot pierce through the metal plates on Koji's kagune. Izumi disables one of Isadora's arms by slicing through her shoulder and later cuts through the tendon of one leg, but is grounded in the process as Kosei goes back to fighting Koji. Kosei and Koji fall into a rather odd stalemate as both prevent each other from acting, though Koji's bikaku still continues to try and move the shipments from the car. Isadora fires ukaku shards at Kosei, but Kosei turns both himself and Koji and has Koji take the shards. Koji then elbows him onto the ground, and Kosei unloads another magazine of q-bullets into the ghoul before submitting. At this point, Izumi threatens to reveal their identies using his radio, but Isadora and Koji only laugh and encourage him to do so. They then take the crates and leave, leaving Izumi to go over and check on Kosei after they have departed. This car was a victory for Aogiri Tree and the Rogues. Car 7 Kichirou and Junko are both thrown by the initial detonation and activate their quinques at once, Kichirou's koukaku-type taking the form of a long spear while Junko's takes the form of black gauntlets. Both Kane Heyma and Kota Okada of Aogiri Tree enter this car under the alias of 'Fox'. However, Kota is immediately decked in the face by Junko as he charges through the doors. Kane defends him by blindly unleashing a hail of ukaku shards, and the four split into two groups with Kichiro attacking Kane while Junko takes on Kota. Kichiro uses his quinque's ability to form into a halberd to force Kane back as he grows more exhausted from the use of his ukaku. Meanwhile, Junko and Kota exchange blows, with Junko defending herself but being worn down by Kota's attacks. With his opponent momentarily retreating to catch her breath, he yells to Kane to grab the crates and run as he keeps them busy. Kichiro and Junko, however, have no intention of letting them obtain the crates and deal significant damage to them as they attempt to grab the objectives and flee. As Kota begins to take more damage and his kagune is severed twice by Kichirou, they warn the two ghouls to leave the supplies and run. The ghouls make a final attempt for the supplies, succeeding only in removing half a block of quinque steel before Junko delivers a finishing blow to Kota. After Kota passes out, Kane releases another storm of ukaku shards, three of which wound Kichirou. Kane grabs the fainted ghoul and flees the scene with him as Junko rushes to check Kichirou's condition. This car was a victory for the CCG. Car 8 Rank 2 Investigators Kenji Nakamura and Alistair Bake face off against Miruno, an A-rated ghoul who was previously used as an NPC to train factionless characters during The Newcomers series. She enters through the roof of the train without revealing her kagune and begins the fight by uprooting and flinging a chair at the two gathered on the other side of the car. Kenji dodges the furniture, but bumps his head on one of the shipping containers, knocking him out. Alistair shreds it to pieces using his quinque, two kusaris tied to high strength thread which he uses to retract the quinque at will. Alistair introduces her to his pair of quinque and Miruno seems to recognize the name of crow, realizing the type of weapon the quinque is as well, before the black-coated investigator throws himself at her. As Miruno kicks him into the side of the train, he sends a kusari through her lower jaw, causing her to realize that his quinque works through the thread. She grabs onto his quinque and jerks him forward, but he responds by leaping onto her and severing her hand to reclaim his captured weapon before leaping away. By then, Miruno has grabbed onto the string of his other quinque and uses it as a whip to throw him into the seats of the car. At this point, Kenji returns to consciousness and attempts to save his partner from the whips of the string by shooting it off. However, he misses, and fires a few ukaku shards from his revolvers towards the ghoul. Miruno reveals her kagune in order to deflect the shards, a black and red koukaku resembling a free-floating scarf with tassels on the end. Still holding onto the thread, she then leaps onto the roof and drags Alistair through several rows of seats, breaking several bones in his left arm as well as some of his ribs before Kenji severs the thread with another burst of ukaku shards. He then fires a heavy bolt directly at the ghoul, who believes she can block it with her koukaku only to find that the heavy bolt cracks and crumbles away one side of her kagune. Recovering, Alistair leaps onto the roof of the car and Miruno places one of his quinque on the ground as a challenge, giving it the role of a prize for the night's winner. Kenji combines his two revolvers into a sniper rifle and provides cover fire as Alistair charges in, causing Alistair to recoil in order to dodge the bullet. Having been staying on the defensive, Miruno dodges the bullet as well. Alistair throws his limp arm at the ghoul, but she grabs onto his wrist. In turn, he leaps onto her back and attempts to choke her out using the thread still attached to the kusari in his broken hand. He also attempts to use the weak quinque razor all initiates are provided with to attack her kagune, but the inferior metal is unable to even scratch her koukaku. Kenji switches back to his revolvers and releases a hail of gunfire from below, damaging her heavily. Miruno grabs onto Alistair and slams them both backwards, intending for him to take the shards and bolts coming from below. As both of them get slammed, Alistair manages to pin Miruno down while Kenji takes another shot with his sniper. Miruno manages to avoid Alistair's attack but takes Kenji's bullet to the abdomen, knocking her away from Alistair due to the recoil and causing heavy damage. She then jumps from the car and escapes back to the shadows beneath the bridge. Alistair retrieves his quinque and falls back into the train car before falling unconscious. Kenji then radios command to inform them of their success. This car was a victory for the CCG. Outcomes * CAR 1: The No-Eyed King knocks Special Class Akane unconscious and Kotome takes the two crates after overwhelming Hiraku. * CAR 2: Mokuzai grabs the supplies while Maki makes an opening to escape. Jiro falls unconscious from exhaustion and blood loss, and Dan is left to treat Jiro's wounds. * CAR 3: Koi leaves unscathed, taking large amounts of RC Cell suppressants while Jack takes a crate of quinque steel. Kristof and Kouta are left on the train, Kristof suffering heavy damage to his arms. * CAR 4: Hibiki and Ashton are overtaken by the ghouls, and the ghouls escape with the crates as Ashton calls for medical help. * CAR 5: Tatsuhiro abruptly leaves the train. Seph overwhelms Ayano. * CAR 6: Isadora and Koji take the two crates of quinque steel. * CAR 7: Kichirou and Junko fight off the ambush and manage to retain the vast majority of the supplies, no party leaves unscathed with both Kichirou and Kota being heavily wounded. * CAR 8: Miruno escapes heavily injured, having failed to steal anything. Alistair reclaims his quinques and falls unconscious as Kenji radios command. Category:Arcs